A Revolution
by Angel Tsuiraku
Summary: A/U in which Mariemaia won Endless Waltz and became a dictator. It is eight years after the war's completion and rumors of a revolution are spreading throughout Earth and the Colonies...
1. See For Yourself

A/N: This takes place in AC 204. This is an alternate universe fic in which Mariemaia Kushrenada won her war and became a Grand Duchess (sounds better than queen). Wufei is her general, and commands all of her troops. So far, everything has been peaceful for the past eight years…until rumors of a quiet rebellion started to spread. These rumors catch Wufei's attention…:

__

Chapter One: See for Yourself

The sound of his quick, precise footsteps echoed down the empty Hall of Mirrors. His onyx eyes did not pause to take in the beauty of the flying buttresses, the exquisite attention to detail in the mural-painted ceiling, or even his own professional appearance in the long rows of shining, crystal-and-platinum mirrors that adorned the hall. High above him, spiraling in and out of clouds and playing hide-and-seek behind each hand-carved buttress, were angels, painted by some nameless master whose murals could rival those of any Renaissance artist. The mirrors on either side of him reflected beautifully everything around it. Anyone who looked too closely would be rendered dizzy by the reflection of the reflection of the reflection, but one looking straight forward would be dazzled by the beauty and light the mirrors brought into the otherwise lengthy and boring hall. Hanging from chains were spectacular diamond chandeliers, each with two dozen candles flickering at any given time.

Chang Wufei, however, paid these details no mind. He advanced forward quickly, refusing to let himself dwell on what he considered frivolous and unneeded accessories. Instead he focused simply on the task at hand: to quickly reach his destination and convey to Her Grace the details of the latest perimeter report. Nothing was out of the ordinary, but then, for the last seven and a half years nothing had ever been 'out of the ordinary'. Not since Her Grace's quick and precise coup had anything ever gone wrong. The lack of rebellious uprisings was something Wufei prided himself on. His army was completely under his control, and acted solely on his command. He had his troops' unconditional trust, and he ran the royal military forces so efficiently that even if there ever had been an uprising, it would have been put down quickly and effectively. Of that, he was absolutely certain.

Of course, recently, there had been a stirring among the residents of the first five colony clusters. The clusters L-6, L-7, and L-8, all still under construction, remained strictly under the control of Her Grace, but there were rumors on L-1, L-2, L-3, L-4, and L-5 that a quiet "revolutionary force" of sorts was coming together in the hopes of overthrowing Her Grace. Wufei frowned slightly. That could never happen, not while Her Grace was putting her faith in him. His pace quickened noticeably. Her Grace did not like to be kept waiting.

Mariemaia Kushrenada was eighteen. She had matured into a beautiful, graceful young woman, with intelligent and striking crystal-blue eyes and fiery, straight red hair. She enjoyed lavish parties, men, and a nice glass of wine now and again. Above all, she enjoyed the title "Her Grace."

Her coup had been planned perfectly nearly eight years ago, and she had ascended to her throne completely victorious. Not even the Gundam Pilots, formidable opponents as they were, had been able to prevent it. And now, with the yearly celebration of the anniversary of her coronation fast approaching, she was the undisputed, respected, and revered Grand Duchess of the Earth Sphere Nations and the Collective Colonies Society. Not bad, she reflected with a smile, for an eighteen-year-old. Still smiling, she waved away her maidservants, who were all fussing over her hair, dress, or makeup. Silently the ladies filed out of the room as Mariemaia glanced down at her small table clock. Just as the clock clicked to six-fifteen, the door opened. She smiled again. Her master soldier had never once been late, for anything.

"Wufei," she purred as she turned her pillowed armchair toward him. He immediately strode forward and dropped to his knee to kiss her hand.

"Your Grace," he replied, and stood to render the proper bow. She looked the man over. He was six years her senior, perfectly conditioned, a pristine example of manhood. He had never once lost his composure in her presence, and he directed her troops with a firm, precise hand that the men respected and admired. He followed her blindly, trusted her completely, and perhaps even thought that he loved her. It was so easy to control him, this man who thought that he was so strong, that no woman could beat him in physical power or willpower.

How delusional the poor man was. Had he ever even guessed at the power Mariemaia held over him, he would have rebelled magnificently. However, he was blissfully unaware that he was her absolute pawn. The deliciousness of that thought had her lips curving into a predator's smile.

"What report from the colonies, Wufei?" she asked, turning back to her mirror. Wufei straightened and stood at rigid attention before the woman he revered as his queen.

"All is quiet, Your Grace. Our troops have discovered nothing out of the ordinary. Life goes on in the colonies as peacefully as it has since you became the Grand Duchess," he stated. There was a slight pause, and then, "But there are rumors, Your Grace."

Mariemaia raised a brow and regarded her general in the mirror. "Rumors?" she repeated.

"Yes. Of a…revolutionary force."

"I see. And what are you going to do about those rumors, Wufei?" Her tone had reached the temperature of ice. Wufei held back a shudder and forced his eyes to stay locked on the back of Her Grace's chair.

"I will quiet them, by force if necessary."

"And if there is such a force?"

His eyes flickered and met hers in the reflective glass. "I will crush it."

Mariemaia smiled.

He was, after all, her good little soldier.

**~**

Quatre Raberba Winner turned from the window of his office, frowning. He had seen the Mariemaia soldiers pouring into and out of the businesses nearby. He was undoubtedly next in their routine search, and that fact bothered him more than he liked to admit. With a long-suffering sigh, Quatre stared at the Christmas wreath that had been nailed to his door and waited. It wasn't a very long wait, but then, it hadn't ever been. Not once in eight long years had the Mariemaia soldiers ever deviated in their security checks.

As expected, the soldiers poured into the room. Their greeting was short and precise, and they asked Quatre to stand as they ran a systematic check through his computer. They dug through his file cabinets and desk drawers, checked for any kind of encrypted documents or programs, and then downloaded a copy of his finance reports. Gritting his teeth, Quatre watched as they concluded their insulting invasion of his property and private files. Not that the soldiers would find anything incriminating or out of the ordinary from Winner Enterprises, he wouldn't let that happen. It was simply the fact that nothing was sacred anymore. These thorough checks were run on everyone, every year. Even, Quatre thought with malice, people with the name Winner.

Quatre didn't usually use his wealth and status as a way to get out of things, or to boost his image. He would, however, use his family's influential position in society in an instant if he thought there was the slightest chance that his company might be overlooked when the searches came through. It was a far-fetched dream, and one that Quatre kept firmly to himself. Too many of the people around him were loyal to Mariemaia, and blindly followed whatever she told them. Such traitorous thoughts from Mr. Winner were likely to fetch a grand prize from the Duchess if anyone were to find out the depth of his displeasure.

For years he had been quietly considering his options. He despised Mariemaia's rule, and was constantly searching for supporters who thought the same. Behind him were his old friends and comrades Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, and Trowa Barton. However, as spread out as the former Gundam Pilots were, it was difficult to begin a serious uprising for their cause. As much as they all wanted to see Mariemaia overthrown, there had been no way for them to start constructing a plan quietly. Recently, however, Quatre had been joining with other fed-up business leaders, and together they'd managed to contact a person who would begin to stockpile weapons for the overthrow. People began to train in gyms to either get or maintain good physical shape. It had all been very secretive and slow, and it seemed to be working perfectly. In the other colonies, similar events had been taking place. There was no way for anyone to know.

Except for the rumors. They were a quick way for word of revolution to get around, and had aided Quatre up until the present. Now, however, with the coronation anniversary so near, the rumors were a threat to the cause and everyone who supported it. Quatre would have to begin playing serious political cat-and-mouse games if he wanted to assure the Duchess that the rumors were simply that; rumors.

When the last of the soldiers had filed out of Quatre's office, he slammed the door viciously behind them and began rubbing his temples to fend off an approaching migraine. Then, with a second sigh, he picked up his pen and continued his paperwork. He had three days left before Christmas morning with his sisters, brothers-in-law, nieces and nephews. He gazed at his mountains of paperwork and reached for his tea. It would be a long three days.

**

Nodding in satisfaction, she tied off the bandage and trimmed off the edge. She met the gaze of the young Mariemaia soldier and patted his shoulder.

"You're coming along fine. I'll be able to take your stitches out in a few days. Keep it up."

"Thank you, Dr. Po," the young man replied, and rose to bow. Sally Po nodded and pretended to be distracted by her clipboard. She made a random note to buy milk on the way home, but the soldier probably thought that she was checking her schedule for her next patient and hastily scurried out of her office. Relieved, the twenty-eight year old sank into a chair and gazed at the wall before her. So many of the soldiers came in. Her own patience never ceased to surprise her. She hated Mariemaia and hated the so-called 'peace' her tyranny had brought to the world. Work had become a chore, seeing as her office was so conveniently located next to a large training field for Mariemaia soldiers. Often when they were injured, Sally would take them in.

The coup was something Sally remained bitter about. A part of her, she knew, always would. But what had stung the most was Wufei. He had become the commanding general of Mariemaia's troops because he thought that she would bring much needed order to the world. Now Sally expected that he was in love with the girl. That left Sally here, cast off, in a small office that tended to the soldiers of the very woman that Sally had come to hate. If only it were possible for Dr. Po to take a day off. Or to retire. Sally dearly wished to be done with the world and simply disappear into rural China, to spend the rest of her days in her homeland, content to live by herself, simply, and not have to worry about Mariemaia or her soldiers.

_Stop thinking that way, girl_, she told herself firmly. _After all, Quatre needs you to help with his revolution._

She had been an intricate part in the slow buildup of the revolution. She had helped to contact the person who could make and stockpile weapons, and she provided services to all the members of the cause. She even helped Quatre organize a schedule to be carried out when the revolution was strong enough to hold out against the army commonly known as "Wufei's Warriors."

_With any luck, that damn army won't know what hit 'em_, Sally's mind snapped, and she turned to call in her next patient.

**~**

The coup had hit Relena Peacecraft the hardest. Once revered as the Queen of the World, she was now Mariemaia's chief advisor. A position, Relena thought with a snort, that held absolutely no purpose whatsoever. The girl would never listen to Relena's thoughtful and sound advice. She would rule as she saw fit, advisor or no. Still, Relena was patient, hoping that eventually the girl would come to her senses and realize her mistakes. Seven years later, Relena was still waiting.

Not that her life was horrible. Relena had a large estate full of beautiful and expensive items. She had discovered a passion for antiques, and had furnished her home accordingly. She had a great appreciation for classical music, and often went to see orchestras perform. However, that was never enough to disguise the fact that Mariemaia had only given her the prestigious position to mock her, and that everything she owned was paid for because of Mariemaia's reforms in economy, trade, and business.

In short, Trieze could not have picked a better successor. Mariemaia, the golden girl, was perfectly aware of that fact, as well. Mariemaia could not be defeated, not now.

Relena sighed and stared out of her window, her gaze lifting to the stars. She almost hoped to see the silhouette of a great gundam blocking out the light of the stars, but of course that was impossible. Eight years ago Quatre had sent the gundams to the sun.

_Heero, what do I do now?_ she thought, sinking into depression. _What would you do?_

**

It was remarkably like walking on a tightrope. Trowa Barton reflected on that with amusement. The whole cause was likely to collapse or be crushed at any moment, likely to fall, and yet determined people such as Quatre seem to always be there to keep walking the edge.

He was one of the people who fully understood the amount of skill and dedication it took to walk on tightropes. It was one of the reasons Quatre had so quickly won his respect, and later friendship. Now, however, his friend was walking a tightrope that had no safety net. It was either make it to the other side or plunge to your death. Trowa sincerely hoped to make it to the other side.

He was still living and traveling with the circus. That part of his life he could never give up. Some time ago his sister Catherine had been called to Mariemaia's palace, and had just recently become one of the Duchess' ladies-in-waiting. Trowa did not relish in Catherine's elevated status in society, however. He was still opposed to Mariemaia's power. And feeling the way he did made it clear that his only available course of action was to join with Quatre in a campaign against the Duchess. Cross or die.

He had rallied the circus for the cause. He had sent money to Quatre monthly for years. Catherine's position in Mariemaia's inner circle allowed him to get his hands on valuable information. Likewise, being named after a dead man allowed him a certain freedom of movement. He could sign his name to things and people wouldn't question him, finding out only later that Trowa Barton was dead and that was that.

His name also allowed him the option of checking up on Mariemaia's secret police, the Barton Foundation. It was a fancy name for a group of cutthroats whose blood relation was on the throne. But that wouldn't last long. Trowa had confidence in Quatre's skills as a leader and as a warrior. Mariemaia would be overthrown. It was only a matter of time. And time was something that they had, thankfully. There was no rush, seeing as there was no threat of war. As long as the buildup of forces remained discrete, there was no need for anyone to become suspicious. And as long as no one was suspicious, they could continue to gain support for their cause. It was also so simple, but ever so dangerous. Like a knife-throwing act; one slip and it's all over.

There would be no slip, though. At least not before they were ready. And with that mindset, Trowa put on his half-mask and entered the circus ring as a stone-faced clown.


	2. Kidnappings and Backstabbings

**__**

Well, it's been quite a while since I've updated this fic, but I decided to take another stab at it and post another chapter. Please, however you feel about this fic, give me your comments in a review. I love reading reviews and would be happy to answer any questions you might have. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter Two: Back-stabbings and Kidnappings

The room was decorated in deep maroon-colored velvet, a shade which threw the whole room into darkness. Shaded lamps and dark red candles provided the only light, and the heavy perfume hung like mist in the air. The effect was powerful, overwhelming at first. Everything was steeped in shadow and mystery, glossed over in expensive fabrics and too-sweet, exotics scents. The Grand Duchess sat there, in a throne of silk and crush velvet, staring at her reflection in her large, ornate window. Her red hair fell in long, soft tresses down her slender back, her bright eyes gleamed in the dim lights of the room, and the aura of power she cast over all present was suffocating and stifling. Taken aback by the strange, foreboding atmosphere and the feeling that she was to be smothered before she could speak, Catherine Bloom took a few hesitant steps forward and sank into a bow.

"Ah, good, you're here," came Mariemaia's cool, smooth voice. The young dictator turned in her impressive chair and looked down upon the bowing young woman.

"I came as soon as I received your summons, My Lady," Catherine replied. Mariemaia nodded and stood, walking slowly past her handmaiden and toward the room's shrouded windows.

"I have received a letter, Catherine," she said softly, neutrally, and Catherine felt a shiver go down her spine.

"A letter, Your Grace?" she replied carefully. Mariemaia tossed the older woman a glance out of the corner of her eyes.

"Yes. It seems that someone has discovered the identities of the men who plot against me."

"Oh…I see, Your Grace. Isn't that cheerful news?"

"Indeed it is, Catherine," Mariemaia agreed, turning to smile at the handmaiden in full. "In fact, I believe that one of my ladies-in-waiting is the author of the letter. If that is the case, I would very much like to reward her. Very much," she repeated, and met Catherine's nervous gaze head-on. Catherine bowed again and turned her sparkling eyes to the younger girl.

"I will tell the ladies, Your Grace."

"Very good. You may go. And Catherine—" the handmaiden paused at the door and looked back—"I'm glad you're here. You're the only one remotely near my age. I do believe we may become friends."

Smiling weakly, Catherine slipped from the room. She knew the names that had appeared on the letter, she'd known them all for years.

_I would very much like to reward her…_

Shutting her eyes, Catherine braced herself and walked smiling back into the room where the other ladies-in-waiting were sitting around a small table, enjoying their tea.

--

The breeze carried an icy chill as it blustered through the campgrounds, and Trowa glanced up from his work on the clown car for a moment. For some reason, that same icy chill seemed to whisper of disaster in the near future. And disaster meant life in prison or possibly even death. It meant a tyrannous rule for all people, with no foreseeable end.

Ignoring his own gloomy thoughts, Trowa returned to his labors on the clown car. Nothing could happen, they'd been too quiet. And even if there were rumors, they would not be tangible enough for any fingers to point at any of the ex-Gundam pilots. Quatre would be careful enough to make sure that no trails would lead back to any of them. Winner Enterprises was entirely clean, Quatre's personal documents were entirely clean, and his record in the past eight years had remained spotless. He'd even made donations to some of the funds set up in Mariemaia's name—nothing huge, and always in the programs that ensured government aid to those in need. Surely that was enough to show that Mr. Winner was not, in fact, plotting against the Grand Duchess, nor was he planning to overthrow her regime.

In the meantime, there was planning to do, like where to start the revolution and how to capture Mariemaia with as little loss of life as possible. There were strategies to consider and people to gather, weapons to smuggle to the group and weaknesses to exploit. Trowa glanced around the circus again and shook his head. If only the lives of those he cared for did not have to be put on the line…

A child ran up to him then, bearing a letter. Trowa took it and ruffled the child's hair in thanks, then opened the letter and glanced inside. It was neatly printed and short.

_They know, _it read, _Get out!_

An hour later, Trowa Barton again disappeared into the shadows, unheard, unnoticed, and unquestioned.

--

**__**

The Next Morning

Quatre sat helplessly in his personal office, watching as, fifty stories beneath his feet, Mariemaia forces shoved their way into Winner Enterprises' L-6 branch. He knew exactly what they were after, though how they'd discovered his ties to the revolution was unfathomable. Still, he wouldn't be able to make a grand escape this time. Moving with grace and dignitary, without hurry, he walked toward the stairs. At least he wouldn't make it easy for them. Once he was in the darkened service stairwell, he quickened his pace and began moving down as fast as his legs would allow. He'd reached the thirty-seventh floor when he sensed someone behind him and whipped around to attack. Mid-swing, after discovering that his assailant was a woman, he switched his strategy and went to trip her in order to avoid hurting her. The move was so graceful that he lost no momentum. She noticed, by the look in her eyes, and even seemed minutely impressed before dodging the trip with catlike grace. Without missing a beat, he struck out again for her face.

The blow was deflected, as was the second and the third, and before Quatre could counter with a forth, there was a sharp prick in his arm. He glared at the woman before him. She wasn't dressed as a Mariemaia soldier, but she was obviously after him. He tried to attack again, but found that his muscles refused to respond. His vocal chords, rendered immobile due to whatever substance she'd injected him with, denied him, and he was left speechless and helpless, at the hands of a woman who was obviously an enemy.

With surprising ease, she maneuvered him onto the service elevator that ran down the center of the spiral staircase and sent him down, then grabbed onto the ropes and let it carry her down as well. It was a gutsy move—Quatre had considered the elevator, but had decided that there was no way it could bear his weight. He'd obviously been wrong.

When they'd reached the bottom floor, she moved him out into the lobby. Soldiers were there, waiting for Quatre to emerge from the stairs, but the woman had anticipated that. Shoving him behind a desk, she returned their wild, half-aimed fire with quick, precise shots of her own. Quatre began to wonder where she'd gotten a gun from, but couldn't ask. That she was firing at the soldiers was a surprise enough—he'd originally thought that she was one of them, but she'd proven him wrong a second time. Still, that did little to ease his mind. If she didn't work for Mariemaia, whom did she work for? It couldn't be a friend, otherwise she wouldn't have used immobilizing chemicals on him. Then again, they shared a common enemy, a strong bargaining chip that he could play well when the time came.

A moment or so later, the woman grabbed him again and pushed him into a car, then ran around it and slipped in herself. She strapped him in—a precaution he would have found laughable if he'd been able to laugh—and slammed her foot down onto the gas petal, firing out of the car's window at the soldiers who were shooting at them from inside, outside, and above the lobby doors. Jaw set, she merged onto the freeway and smashed down the lever for cruise control. She didn't even spare him a glance as he stared at her, trying to determine who she was and what she was after.

She was a beautiful woman, with silken, golden waves of hair that poured down to her shoulders. Her eyes were a pure, clear blue, and her face tastefully pale and delicate. Pink lips were parted slightly in the letdown from her recent adrenaline rush, and under her cargo pants and loose T-shirt, there was strong evidence of a curvaceous, athletic body. She was a mere 5'3" in comparison to his 5'9", and came only to his chin, something he'd noticed in the stairwell before he'd lost all ability to move. Her skin was a silky, gentle color, and looked very soft to the touch. In short, despite her obvious skill, she did not appear to be the type that enjoyed or participated in combat very often. What worried him was the fact that her clothing offered him no clues as to the organization she was with. She opposed the Mariemaia soldiers, but she'd gone out of her way to make sure he wouldn't put up any resistance.

While he was puzzling all of it out, she reached over and stuck another needle in his arm, and he felt himself getting drowsy. As he dozed off, too tired to worry about just what she'd pumped into him, she locked his gaze with her own.

"Sleep well," she said simply, in a voice that reminded him absurdly of angels singing. Before he could banish that foolish thought from his mind, he slipped away into darkness.

--

When Quatre trudged back into consciousness, he found himself sitting in the co-pilots seat of a shuttle, coming up on a landing in the desert. Though his muscles had started to loosen up, he was still pretty much immobile.

"Coming out of it, eh? You've got quite a resistance to the stuff, I guess," the girl murmured, bringing the shuttle smoothly down. "Guess that means you can help me out my shuffling to the car."

He struggled against her as much as he could as she got him to his feet and began moving him toward the door, but with his muscles still weak from the drug, he couldn't do much. The woman opened the door and they stepped out into the burning atmosphere of the desert. Quatre knew it was the Sahara, he'd been there several times since the war. The heat wrapped itself around him like a blanket and he took a breath of the rangy smell of the desert. It was a pure, outdoorsy smell that always seemed to call to him. Beside him, unperturbed by the heat—and he silently cursed her for it, thinking she wasn't worthy of the desert warmth in her cold, headhunting heart—the woman moved him carefully down the ramp and to the waiting car. Within moments they were shooting across the desert at breakneck speed, with his captor paying him little attention. At some point or another, he drifted off to sleep again, still weak from the combination of drugs that she'd injected him with.

When he woke, it was near sunset and the woman was halting next to a small camp nestled at the basin of two large hills. All around him, dunes stretched toward the untouchable horizon. Before him, tents ruffled slightly in the desert wind. The temperature had dropped considerably, though the sand was still hot to the touch. Above all, Quatre realized he had control over his movements again, though his vocal chords were still weak. The woman motioned for him to get out of the car, and he did so, seeing no other option. He was amazed that he'd been captured so easily, with all the training he'd had and all the situations he'd lived through. Feeling embarrassed and foolish, he allowed her to lead him to the center of the camp. A tall figure emerged from one of the tents, and Quatre squinted to make out who was approaching. He could almost make out the features…

He made a surprised noise, and Rasid Kurama chuckled and bowed low before him. Rasid was the leader of the Maganac, one of Quatre's oldest and most trusted friends. The younger man nearly fell to his knees in relief. The woman hadn't been an enemy after all, she'd simply taken him to his friends, friends who could protect him as he reorganized. He glanced at the woman beside him, wondering who she was and how she knew the Maganac army. He got his answer a few moments later.

"I've brought Master Quatre, father," she said, stepping forward to embrace the man. Quatre's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. Apart from the fact that the woman looked nothing like her father, he hadn't even known that Rasid had a daughter. Then again…there wasn't much he did know about the older man. Discussions on family had been something that Quatre had avoided nearly his whole life.

"I see that, thank you, Angel," he replied, his voice just as deep as Quatre remembered. Rasid turned to him and smiled. "I apologize for any discomfort you might have suffered, Master Quatre. Mr. Trowa contacted us and told us that you were in danger, but there were Mariemaia troops watching us, so we couldn't come get you. That's when I contacted my daughter, Angel. She's been keeping an eye on you for months for us, making sure that Mariemaia didn't become overly interested in you and that your safety was intact. I contacted her and she got you out of there, but there was no time for her to explain."

Quatre glanced at the woman—Angel—and nodded. She could have explained to him, he realized, seeing her slow smile, but she had enjoyed toying with him. Still, as he watched, she bowed deeply to him and kept her eyes on the ground, suddenly unwilling to meet his gaze.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Master Quatre. I apologize for the uncomfortable ride. You should be able to speak again within the hour," she said meekly. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _Another _person referring to him as "master"—it would take all of his patience to remember that they were simply offering their respect. Rasid took his arm then and led him away, into a tent that was prepared for him already. It was small but comfortable, and he sank down onto the makeshift bed gratefully, all of the stress and worry returning to him as weariness.

"Rest well, Master Quatre. We will speak in the morning," the older man said. Quatre nodded again and snuggled down into bed, feeling completely safe for the first time in a decade.

--

=**_All right, I know it's not much, but I wanted to test the waters before diving back in. Reviews are VERY appreciated. Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy show up next time…more Fei, too, for those of you who were wondering. If the reviews go well, I work on the next chapter…should be up in a week or so. See ya!_**


End file.
